Superboy Feels Like a Monster
by TooCreative4Life
Summary: Superboy has anger problems, and they almost always get the best of him. He's so tired of them owning him. He just wants to be safe around his friends, or more accurately for his friends to be safe around him, specifically the person who he wants to be more than friends with...


_**AuthorsNote**_

_Hi guys,_

_Just so you know, I am not dead and the fics aren't on Hiatus (well except for the X-Men one, but that's up for debate depending on the pole), but my normal beta is on vacation so to ensure that you guys get the best possible quality writing I'm working with another beta, who may or may not beta for me again in the future during vacations and such. _

_Now, onto why I wrote this instead of more chapters. This has been siting on my computer for FOREVER, already written. I just edited it a bit and added some stuff. This is also just to practice writing some other characters besides Wally, Dick and Babs. I mean I love those guys, don't get me wrong because I wouldn't write a fic centered around them if I didn't love them, but I need to work on other guys too. So, this is about Superboy and Miss Martian, though mainly Superboy despite it leading to their relationship. _

_Another thing, please feel free to do any fanart on any of my fics so long as you give me some proper credit and let me see it (AKA, give me a link to where you posted it!). I also would love it if you would answer the poll that is on my profile page. _

_Oh! Another thing, I'm open for taking some small requests for Team or Team member one-shots to help me practice character writing. _

_Sooo... I think that's it. Tell me how I did, whether you like it, 3 it or /3 it (for those of you that are symbol impaired those mean, love it or hate it)._

_As always, Creative luffles you all; and to all a good night. (No seriously, I'm posting this at 11:30 PM my time, so I'm going to bed. Good night!) _

* * *

Connor sat on a ledge on Mount Justice far above the ground. His hands were curled into shaking fists at his side, laying in fresh dents in the rock. Next to him sat Wolf. The canine's fur shone blindingly bright in the direct sunlight. Connor had just had a rough fight with the team. Once again he'd managed to say just the things he shouldn't at just the right time to be the wrong time. That made the others start lecturing him. which in turn made the kryptonian angrier. He'd lost his temper for the countless time, and after doing so much to try curbing it. All the training and exercises that Canary gave him only made losing control of his emotions worse. Each outburst was worse than the last. This time he had gone too far, almost hurting one of his teammates over something so silly he didn't even remember. As the ill-tempered clone sat alone near the top of Mount Justice, fulminating whole-heartedly about his teammates' actions and more than angry at the many things that all seemed to go wrong in his life, Connor Kent was maddest of all with himself.

He felt like a monster whenever he got angry, so unable to control himself. He'd lash out, leaving marks on the walls, on the furniture and in the halls. What if next time he lashed out- because there would always be a next time, no matter what they all said- he hurt M'gann? He'd never be able to forgive himself, like he felt almost unable to forgive nearly killing Wally. He tried to curb the anger, to keep it from exploding. But it was always there. He felt it deep within him, almost tucked away, and yet just beneath his skin, seething and festering as it waited for a chance to run away from Connor's tentative control. He always lost control over the raging anger.

"Why do I feel like such a monster Wolf?" Connor asked the white animal, his face hardened as he tried to rein in the lose and frantic emotions.

Fists thumped loudly against the solid rock as Connor remained silent, eyes tightly shut. Wolf just turned his head to look at his master, wondering why the man that seemed so strong seemed to be so at war with himself. The canine let out a questioning whine. Connor sighed.

"I don't know how to explain it. I just feel like a bomb I'd guess you could say. An angry bomb that can go off at any time. Why can't I control my anger?" Connor asked himself, pounding the small craters beneath his fists again.

The kryptonian's face remained contorted in anger and riddled with confusion as he brought the balled fists from beside him to cross in front of his knees, over his legs.

"There's no one I can talk to, is there Wolf?" Connor asked the canine, defeat in his voice.

_You can talk to me._ M'gann said as she levitated up to float just in front of the boy

"No. No one here understands." Connor said, looking away from the martian.

"Try me." M'gann said as she landed and walked over to sit next to Connor.

The boy looked over to the martian girl, unease clear upon his rough features. His dark eyebrows were raised as the innocent eyes of the clone looked at her almost pleadingly, despite the stoic rest of his features. Connor's body relaxed slowly as he sighed again, his head hanging low enough to nearly rest on his knees.

"I just can't control myself. I feel like a monster. I loose control so easily, here and on missions. What if I hurt you or someone else? I'm too dangerous." Connor said, putting his head on his hands, elbows resting on his knees.

"You're not a monster Connor. You have emotional problems, all boys do. Yours just happen to involve super strength and, maybe, some things that cooking just can't fix. I'm sure that you'll find a way to control your anger, and your powers." M'gann said, putting a green hand on her friend's shoulder. "You're not going to hurt anyone here. The Team won't let you." The martian girl paused, drawing a breath before saying, with a convincing, warm smile, "I won't let you."

Connor pulled his gaze away from the rocks in front of him when he heard her words. Her golden eyes met with his crystalline blue ones. He was so confused and so lost. He didn't know how to control the raging thing inside him that leapt to life every time he used his powers.

The mesmerizing shade of dazzling sky blue of his eyes held no trace of that animalistic fire Superboy felt so regularly, but M'gann could feel it. She always felt it, even when he tried to hide it. A reassuring smile played on M'ganns face, drawing a tentative one from the kryptonian as the martian reached a hand out to him. Connor looked from her hand to her face, not understanding the meaning of the outstretched hand until a soft mental image appeared to him. He reached a hand out to her's and grasped it firmly before shaking.

Connor let out a brief chuckle, a deep throaty sound very similar to Wolf's attempts at laughing, before standing and pulling M'gann with him. He smiled at her- a genuine smile- before taking her other small green hand in his enormous one. He locked his crystal blue eyes with M'gann's amber ones, all the seriousness he could muster in the moment pouring into his own despite the warm smile that shaped his lips. He leaned down, pausing when his lips were only millimeters from M'gann's and he could feel her breath on his skin. His eyes closed as her's did, both basking in the moment of closeness, almost too closeness, before Connor whispered, "Just so long as you keep that promise." The two close the final distance and sealed their pact with both of their first kiss' under the setting sun of Happy Harbor.


End file.
